


Scorpio & Aquarius

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: Colección de tres oneshots con tres parejas de los signos Escorpio y Acuario, estos son, Milox Camus, Kardia/Degel y Radamanthys/Valentine.Atención, contenido yaoi.





	1. Milo y Camus

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, 
> 
> Hago un breve receso en DLB para postear esta colección de 3 oneshots dedicados a las parejas conformadas por personajes del signo Escorpio y Acuario. 
> 
> Desde que empezó Saint Seiya, la pareja por excelencia siempre ha sido la conformada por Milo y Camus. Tan arraigada está que ya se podría hablar de que fuera canónica, aunque 100% canónica es su amistad. 
> 
> La antigüedad, el trasfondo que tiene desde el manga original, el carácter de ambos personajes junto a su singularidad, hace de ella la OTP más shippeada en el fandom y así será siempre. 
> 
> Lo bonito es que gracias a esto, Shiori Teshirogi mantuvo esa amistad entre los caballeros de esos signos, un guiño precioso. Y no sólamente ella, sino que Megumu Okada igual presentó a ambos como amigos. Aunque no sean canónicos, son esos pequeños detalles que prevalecen y hacen de esta pareja más que consolidada dentro del fandom. 
> 
> Como fan de ellos, porque me sale de la entrepierna y porque como dijo Alaska "A quién le importa", les reivindico gracias a un momento de resurgimiento.
> 
> Ante la adversidad, me crezco y me hago más fuerte. 
> 
> Por siempre juntos: Camus y Milo.
> 
> Dedicado a todas la fans de esta pareja, que afortunadamente somos muchísimas. En especial, a Rose. Ya sabes por qué. 
> 
> **Todos los personajes aparecidos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi**  
> **Fic con contenido yaoi, es decir, con relaciones homosexuales**

  1. **Milo y Camus**



Podría pensar que fue una noche más. Como tantas otras incendiarias donde el escorpión avasallaba y derretía con su fuego al siempre gélido caballero de Acuario.

Las llamas atravesaban los resquicios de su armadura y se colaba perniciosamente, aun cuando al principio de aquella locura él siempre se resistía. Pero también pudo leer en los ojos celestes de Milo que él jamás claudicaría con sus intenciones, así como sus manos se aferraban a su nuca al morder sus labios.

Todo en el era puro fuego, a pesar de que de primeras, el caballero de Escorpio era un hombre desconfiado y cerrado para según qué temas.

También tuvo que trabajarse desde el principio la confianza del hombre griego, a base de erizar su piel con susurros escarchados en mitad de la noche. Y aunque momentáneamente se dejaba llevar, el orgullo del que siempre hacía gala afloraba indiscutiblemente sobre el rectángulo que enmarcaba el colchón.

Y entre las sábanas, el deseo incrementaba su poder, a cada caricia, a cada beso, a cada dedo enredado en el pelo o recorriendo los centímetros de la piel. No importaba si la cama era la del templo de Acuario o la de Escorpio, porque ambas habitaciones estaban impregnadas de una atmósfera propicia para los encuentros sexuales entre los dos hombres.

Qué importaba lo que dijeran los demás. ¿Acaso era delito amarse entre las paredes de sus aposentos? ¿O es que acaso eran los celos femeninos llamando a la puerta, en un intento desesperado de no creer que aquellos dos hombres se amaban?

Camus abrió los ojos y se desperezó rápidamente, mirando su móvil para comprobar la hora. Las cuatro de la madrugada.

A su lado, Milo dormía profundamente. Era el merecido descanso de un guerrero que al fin encontraba la paz interior. Tendente al insomnio por las preocupaciones del día a día, por la intolerancia de mentes ancladas en el pasado que veía con malos ojos una relación entre hombres adultos.

Y la tarde del día anterior, el griego estalló de furia y rabia, ante aquellos que consideraban asquerosas y contranatura sus inclinaciones sexuales, como si él fuera a empalarles por detrás. O esas mujeres pesadas, que ardían de rabia al no saberse correspondidas por ninguno de los dos hombres, ya que solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. 

Aquello acabó con su paciencia y delante de todos declaró su amor incondicional por Camus.

Tal cual.

Entre gritos y lágrimas pidió un respeto que casi nadie les había concedido.  Porque por más que les insultaran, por más que les intentaran hundir en la mierda, la convicción de que su amor era legítimo arrasó completamente.

Un temperamento pocas veces mostrado, pero que era necesario hacerlo dadas las circunstancias.

Seguramente la gente más imbécil le señalaría al día siguiente, tachándole de maleducado, que tenía un carácter de mierda y mil lindezas más.

Pero Camus era conocedor de todo lo que había callado y aguantado su pareja durante todo el tiempo, no queriendo saltar. Simplemente optó por ignorar, pero la ignorancia tiene un límite cuando se traspasan barreras de lo aceptable. Bastantes insultos habían cargado ya, ¿por qué soportar más semejante escarnio y hostigamiento?

No, estaba en su derecho de reaccionar así, como un volcán. Del hartazgo, ya que provocaba que tuviera que alejarse incluso de aquello que defendía.

No hacían daño a nadie, y quien se ofendiera por ello, que mirase a otro lado y dejase de molestar. Lo que hicieran ellos dos en su dormitorio era asunto de ellos y de nadie más. Si ellos no se metían en las parejas de los demás, ¿por qué se empeñaban los demás en meter las narices donde nadie les había llamado?

Los insultos los recibían, los aguantaban estoicamente y mordiéndose la lengua por el doble juego que soltaban aquellas víboras. La homosexualidad entre adultos era lo más repugnante del mundo, pero que hubiera compañeros que fantaseaban con adolescentes, eso era para reírse y aplaudir como focas subnormales. Esa doble moral, era lo que más le ardía a Milo. Porque que él amase a Camus como adulto no era delito, por mucho que algunos echaran espuma por la boca llamándoles de todo. Pero acosar a jovencitas, eso sí era delito. Regodearse en si era corta o larga la falda de una muchacha, sí era delito. Abusar de una menor…vaya que eso sí era delito. Pero como no es homosexualidad, se aplaudía y vitoreaba como si de una gran hazaña se tratase. Un crimen encontraba apoyo entre gentuza de la clase más baja. 

Así que no era de extrañar que Milo terminase vomitando y sacando el veneno, repartiendo humillaciones a todos los que habían osado a juzgarle por amar a un hombre. No era delito, y punto. Lo que hacían algunos con menores, sí lo era, por más que tratasen de excusarse.

Solo cuando estuvieron de nuevo a solas, aún con las mejillas y las pestañas húmedas, Camus pudo besarle, a pesar de tener los nervios a flor de piel.

Y el caballero, el guerrero volcánico de Escorpio, terminó rindiéndose ante el amor. Lo único que podía hacerle sentir bien y en paz consigo mismo.

Demasiadas emociones en apenas unas horas. Una vorágine que inició con un beso, que fue correspondido apasionadamente por Milo, que ansiaba perderse entre el frío de su amante.

Aquella noche fue diferente de otras.

No había miedo.

No había dolor.

Tan solo dos hombres amándose como iguales sobre una cama.

Camus sonrió y se estremeció en el recuerdo de hace unas horas.

Cómo un encuentro de sexo apasionado se transformaría en algo aún más puro, inesperadamente.

La violencia oculta en el caballero de Escorpio se quedó fuera de su templo, cuando descargó la tormenta.

Por lo que cuando agarró de la mano a Camus, dirigiéndole a su dormitorio, sabía que algo estaba cambiando para mejor.

Esa noche no sería solo sexo. No sería solo un encuentro flamígero.

Ahora iba a entender la dualidad del escorpión, que vivía en un océano profundo y místico, lleno de secretos. Aunque no lo pareciera, el agua era el elemento de Escorpio.

Pero no eran aguas cristalinas. Eran del azul ultramar, de olas suaves donde podría bucear una eternidad, buscando aquello que el griego atesoraba con fiereza.

Lo supo cuando sus manos le quitaron la ropa con suavidad, en lugar de su habitual hambre voraz.

Cuando estando los dos desnudos, Milo acarició la mejilla de Camus y le susurró las palabras que tanto tiempo ansiaba escuchar, perdiéndose en esos ojos celestes que variaron a un matiz oscuro a la hora de abrir su corazón.

Palabras que fueron corroboradas por el beso más dulce, apasionado y sincero que los labios del griego pudieron nunca besar. Igual que la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Fue una declaración de amor puro. Y a juzgar con la delicadeza que Milo tumbaba a Camus sobre el colchón y en lugar de abalanzarse sobre su piel, se quedó unos instantes acariciando sus cabellos turquesas.

Aquella noche no fue sexo, y eso lo sabía el francés.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor, como dos hombres enamorados uno del otro hasta el último milímetro de su piel.

Claro que hubo tiempo para las perversiones lascivas de un escorpio que hacía gala de su profunda sexualidad.

Pero primaron más las palabras, los susurros, las caricias, los besos. De jugar los dos, de sentir los orgasmos como uno solo. De ahogarse entre jadeos y ganas de más, de aferrarse a las sábanas de puro placer.

Porque aquello era lo que implicaba estar enamorado.

Camus lo estaba.

Sobre todo al ver a Milo durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y del que nunca jamás querría separarse.

Sus ganas aumentaron, no solo por dentro, sino expresándose con una fuerte erección bajo la delicada sábana. 

No supo cómo, quizás ese lado intuitivo de Escorpio, pero Milo entreabrió los ojos y se desperezó.

La sonrisa seguía brillando en su rostro y aumentó al notar la excitación de Camus.  
— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó el griego, con medio bostezo.

—Las cuatro de la mañana— murmuró su compañero.

—La mejor hora…

Camus no tuvo derecho a réplica, puesto que sintió las manos de Milo reptando por sus muslos y subiendo hasta su vientre.

El cosquilleo de sus cabellos enredados.

Y el calor, suavidad y humedad de la lengua del escorpión subiendo por la erección, hasta llegar a la punta.

Al fin y al cabo eran dos hombres enamorados el uno del otro.


	2. Radamanthys y Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, 
> 
> En este capítulo se aborda otra pareja, la conformada por Radamanthys de Wyvern y Valentine de la Arpía. Es el más largo de los oneshots.

  1. **Radamanthys y Valentine**



En el Inframundo el tiempo era irrelevante. Ninguno de los habitantes, desde los dioses hasta los humanos pasando por los espectros, estaban sometidos a la dictadura de saber la fecha y la hora del día. Porque la muerte suponía el fin del camino para todos.

Por esta razón, y porque él prefería llevar a cabo sus planes cuando a él le apetecían, Radamanthys había convocado aquella tarde a su recién estrenado ejército en el templo de la Caína.

No había avisado previamente de su plan, simplemente dejó pasar un tiempo indeterminado, observando en silencio a cada uno de sus subordinados, dejándoles hacer libremente lo que quisieran, sin estar sujetos a ninguna norma…por el momento.

Observar, apuntar y callar. Ese fue su oficio, sin informar a nadie. Ni siquiera a la señorita Pandora. No quería intromisiones ni consejos, ya que no los necesitaba.

Y es que él quería poder confiar en dos de sus subordinados, para subirles de rango a nivel de lugarteniente, y en caso de ausencia, que pudieran ser líderes del ejército. O que fueran su mano derecha en una batalla.

Tanto Minos como Aiacos habían tomado la misma decisión, y habían nombrado a un espectro de su entera confianza para que les ayudaran. Aunque visto lo visto, el juez de Grifo había optado por ejercer su derecho de manera abusiva ya que su designado, Lune de Balrog, parecía más un esclavo que un lugarteniente.

Los ambarinos ojos del Wyvern se habían posado sobre varios espectros. En su lista particular había anotado los nombres de Gordon, Queen, Sylphid y Valentine. Había apuntado también a Myu, un ser de extraña biología que le pareció interesante, pero de hecho fue el primero en ser descartado.

Y las razones que habían provocado su decisión fue que su fuerza no era suficiente. Sin embargo, su capacidad de metamorfosearse le pareció tan genuina, que pronto le designaría como espía de su ejército.

Radamanthys tenía claras dos cosas: la primera, que la fuerza sería un requisito indispensable y la segunda, inteligencia…y lealtad.

Es en esto último donde más énfasis haría, ya que él valoraba por encima de todo aquella virtud. Necesitaba confiar en alguien, aunque en el Inframundo era algo difícil de conseguir, ya que la gran mayoría solo aspiraba a medrar y obtener una armadura mejor, matando al anterior dueño.

Por eso escogió cuidadosamente a aquellos espectros que no estaban interesados en aspirar a más, sino que querían desarrollarse al máximo dentro de su propia armadura.

Gordon, el enorme polaco portador de la armadura de Minotauro. En un principio, Minos se había fijado en él y lo quería para su ejército. Pero Radamanthys frenó en seco sus aspiraciones y convenció al espectro para que estuviera en sus filas. No le costó, ya que los subordinados del noruego debían permanecer siempre en el Inframundo, mientras que los que fueran con el inglés, serían enviados a misiones en la superficie. Y Gordon ardía en deseos de pelear y demostrar su valía en el campo de batalla, no pudriéndose de asco en el Inframundo.

Su fuerza era descomunal, acompañado de un físico impresionante. El Wyvern estuvo calibrándole en diversas batallas, pero aunque era una bestia parda, cometía fallos de estrategia de combate. Ganaba por fuerza bruta, pero en ciertas ocasiones a punto estuvo de costarle la vida por no intuir el ataque del adversario.

Todo lo contrario era Queen de Alraune. El alemán era mucho más cauto que su compañero a la hora de atacar. Incluso su técnica de combate era más táctica y se movía con agilidad, esquivando hábilmente a su contrincante. Pero su punto flaco era, precisamente, la fuerza.

Queen era resistente, sí. Pero un golpe demasiado fuerte podía matarlo de una vez. Su inteligencia era superior a la de Gordon, pero necesitaba fortalecerse.

Sin embargo, aunque a ambos les descartó como lugartenientes, Radamanthys supo ver que las flaquezas de uno se compensaban con las del otro. Por esta razón, decidió que ambos pudieran entrenar juntos y que en las batallas fueran pareja, precisamente porque ambos se cubrían los huecos.

Así se lo demostraron en las sucesivas batallas, donde los dos se compenetraban a la perfección, supliendo las carencias de uno con las habilidades del otro.

Entonces solo quedaban en su mente Sylphid de Basilisco y Valentine de la Arpía. Ambos espectros sobresalían sin lugar a dudas de entre todos, por su equilibrio en el campo de batalla entre fiereza y estrategia. De hecho, apenas un par de días atrás, ambos se enfrentaron en una refriega propiciada por él mismo, para medirles. Tuvo que parar la pelea porque ninguno de los dos claudicaba, a pesar de los numerosos golpes encajados el uno en el otro.

Pero lo que más le gustó al juez fue que, a pesar de que tuvieron que pelear, había una sana camaradería entre ambos. No importaba si tenían que enfrentarse entre ellos. Una vez terminado el combate estando empatados, se dieron unas palmadas y estrecharon un saludo fuerte, yéndose los dos juntos a curar las heridas.

Si había alguna diferencia entre ambos, era meramente una cuestión de carácter. Mientras que el belga era un muchacho frío, calculador pero orgulloso de su fuerza, el chipriota tenía un punto tímido que le hacía comportarse de manera sumisa, pero que desplegaba su fuerza cuando las circunstancias así lo requerían.  No se dejaba pisar por nadie.   
  
Pero ambos mostraron siempre sus respetos hacia él, nunca rehusaron una orden dada aun cuando tenían que realizar alguna tarea desagradable e incluso dieron significativas muestras de aprecio desinteresado, de una manera u otra, a su líder.

Especialmente Valentine, quien respetaba y admiraba al Wyvern de una manera más profunda, y aquello no era algo que el inglés ignorase.

Si bien Sylphid admiraba al juez y se mostraba entusiasta cuando quería aprender y mejorar en sus aptitudes para la batalla, sus respetos se limitaban a una admiración de tener ante él un líder al cual respetar y obedecer.

Pero el espectro de Arpía era más comedido al mostrar su entusiasmo, quizás por vergüenza, o quizás porque su aprecio iba más allá del respeto a su jefe. Sus ojos brillaban cuando el Wyvern le hablaba, y se mostraba siempre dispuesto a realizar cualquier tarea que le encomendase. Tampoco permaneció ignorante cuando un día, tras felicitarle por una misión, el inglés le dedicó una escueta sonrisa y pudo percibir azoramiento en las mejillas de su subordinado.

Por todas estas cualidades, Radamanthys tenía en su mente prácticamente ya asignados a sus lugartenientes. Aún así, quería comprobar un último asunto, ya que deseaba saber cómo se comportarían cuando él informase que buscaba dos puestos importantes. ¿Sacarían su lado mezquino, por intentar medrar? ¿O seguirían comportándose como hasta entonces lo habían hecho?

Radamanthys pensó en todo aquello, y su corazón esperaba que no le defraudaran. Apostaba por ellos, sin lugar a dudas, y a medida que los espectros iban entrando y formando cuatro filas frente a él, se percató de que ellos fueron los primeros en entrar e indicar las posiciones de sus compañeros, a pesar de que se colocaron casi al final de la segunda y tercera fila. Tenían madera de líder.

Una vez reunidos todos los componentes de su ejército, el inglés tomo asiento en un trono de piedra ricamente labrado, en la sala principal de su templo.

—Bienvenidos, mis leales compañeros de armas— comenzó a hablar, mientras con sus ojos repasaba a todos sus subordinados—, os he reunido aquí porque quiero informaros sobre un asunto muy importante. Como bien sabéis, este ejército está destinado a realizar misiones fuera del Inframundo, y por tanto, somos los que vamos a realizar más batallas, a diferencia de los ejércitos de los jueces Aiacos y Minos.

Los espectros permanecían atentos a sus palabras, en un silencio sepulcral.

Radamanthys se incorporó del trono de piedra y descendió los escalones hasta colocarse a la altura de su ejército.  
—Por ello, necesitaré a dos de vosotros para que ejerzan de lugartenientes— informó, esperando escuchar alguna reacción—; y sí, he dicho dos. Porque aunque nuestro lugar estará más tiempo en la superficie, en el castillo Heinstein, aquí también hay trabajo y eventualmente necesitaré una ayuda extra, en un lugar o en otro.

Al callarse, los espectros empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

— ¿Y es algo voluntario u obligatorio?— preguntó un espectro, al final del todo.   
  
—Es voluntario, por supuesto— declaró el juez, paseando alrededor de su tropa—. Pero yo decidiré, en base a una serie de acciones de las que sea testigo, quiénes serán mis ayudantes personales. Es decir— dijo alzando una mano pidiendo silencio—, a partir de ahora, todos sois susceptibles de ser elevados en vuestro rango. Y en función de vuestras aptitudes y actitudes, escogeré a los más adecuados. Obviamente, si no quieren cargar con esa responsabilidad, pueden decírmelo abiertamente. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Qué clase de aptitudes vas a valorar?— preguntó otra voz, esta vez provenía de la parte delantera de la cuarta fila— ¿Sabremos en algún momento cómo vamos?

El Wyvern sonrió y enfocó la vista sobre el espectro que había realizado la pregunta.  
—Evidentemente, no sabréis vuestra evaluación hasta que yo os vuelva a reunir— contestó tajantemente—. Las cualidades que valoraré tampoco las conoceréis, quiero que os comportéis como creáis oportuno. Ni más, ni menos. ¿Habéis entendido?

Sin haber más preguntas y habiendo comprendido todo, el juez dio permiso para romper filas y uno a uno fueron saliendo del templo de la Caína.

Volvió a subir las escaleras hasta el trono y se sentó pesadamente, apoyando el codo derecho en el reposabrazos, mesándose la barbilla, mientras veía desfilar a sus subordinados.

El último en salir fue un espectro que caminaba arrastrándose, dando saltos, emulando la armadura que portaba.

Radamanthys suspiró y esperaba que se marchase, sin embargo aquel espectro esperó a que el compañero que tenía delante se fuera para rezagarse. Una vez viéndose a solas con el juez, se incorporó torpemente del suelo y emitió un sonido similar al de una rana.

—Mi señor— siseó el espectro, acercándose a las escaleras—, ¿desea algo de beber?

El inglés compuso una mueca de desagrado. Desde el primer día que lo vio, tuvo un mal presentimiento con él. Y supo que tanto Minos como Aiacos le cargaron aquel muerto casi en venganza por llevarse a los mejores espectros.

Al igual que había observado al resto de su tropa, también había sido testigo del comportamiento de aquel ser que le causaba desazón. No sabía explicar qué era, pero desde luego que no le inspiraba confianza alguna. Y por ello, siempre procuró ser cauto en todo lo que hacía en su presencia y lo que decía.

Sorprendentemente, no le extrañó que algunas de las rencillas que sacudieron a sus tropas estuvieran agitadas entre las sombras por aquel repugnante ser. Siempre detrás de las peleas entre compañeros, espiando y cuchicheando malas palabras, retorciéndolas para enfrentar a unos contra otros.

Y eso, al juez, le molestaba. Desgraciadamente no podía deshacerse de él, a pesar de que mostró su inconformidad a la señorita Pandora por ello. Pidió, infructuosamente, que le asignaran a otro lugar. Pero la joven negó aquellas peticiones.

—No, Zeros, no quiero nada— contestó el Wyvern de manera seca—. Vete de aquí, quiero estar solo.

El espectro de Rana emitió un croar con una sonrisa aviesa y al girarse, masculló un grave improperio hacia su superior.

Radamanthys fingió no haber escuchado aquello, pero desde entonces, si ya le tenía asco ahora le detestaba profundamente. Y si se le daba oportunidad, acabaría matándolo por sus propias manos. O igual permitiendo que otros realizasen el trabajo sucio por él…

En los días posteriores, Radamanthys se dedicó a vigilar a los dos espectros que tenía en mente para que fuesen sus ayudantes.

Aunque le costaba lo suyo, ya que otros espectros trataban, a la desesperada, ponerse frente a él para pavonearse y fingir habilidades adquiridas recientemente, por no hablar de los aduladores.

Si había algo que el Wyvern no soportaba era la adulación constante, especialmente cuando buscaban un objetivo.

Y ahora el Inframundo parecía un hervidero de lameculos, de espectros mediocres queriendo ser alguien a base de sonrisas fingidas, de ayudas interesadas y halagos cargados de servilismo edulcorado.

Especialmente el que le prodigaba Zeros, quien no desaprovechaba oportunidad para mostrarse pródigo en palabras envenenadas recubiertas de baba en un intento fútil de amistarse con el juez, sin sospechar que el inglés ya le había calado desde el primer minuto y que no era santo de su devoción.

Por ello, aquella tarde decidió que era suficiente la pantomima de fingir vigilarles y, sacudiéndose a un par de espectros de encima, subió a la superficie terrestre, al castillo.

Lo hizo solo, no quería a nadie tras sus pasos.

Caminó hasta la sala donde se hallaba el alcohol de alta graduación y suspiró agotado, mientras se preparaba su bebida favorita.

Se dejó caer en la butaca frente a la chimenea y tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos, pensando en que igual la señorita Pandora andaba por aquel lugar. Meditó en que sería conveniente conversar con ella acerca de su decisión, cuando se percató de una presencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo el Wyvern, sobresaltado al no haberse dado cuenta de que había una figura sentada en la otra butaca hasta aquel momento.

Valentine movió la cabeza hacia un lado, depositando el vaso vacío que tenía entre las manos en una pequeña mesa de madera maciza. Encima de ella, la botella de crema de licor de chocolate  reflejaba las llamas de la hoguera.

—No tengo ganas de estar allí abajo— contestó el chipriota, con la lengua desatada, consecuencia del exceso de alcohol—, me dan asco.

El Wyvern miró el fondo de su vaso y suspiró, reclinándose en su butaca y cruzando las piernas.  
— ¿Quiénes te dan asco?

—Todos— murmuró, encogiéndose en su sitio.

— ¿Yo también?

Entonces Valentine parpadeó con pereza y miró al inglés.  
—Casi todos— replicó el espectro, quien parecía desvalido en aquella circunstancia, encogido en la butaca frente al fuego y con la mirada perdida—. Sylphid es bueno…Queen es bueno…Gordon es bueno…Myu es bueno…ellos son buenos para ti. Los demás, no valen una jodida mierda.

El Wyvern esbozó media sonrisa al notar el arrastre de las palabras de su subalterno. Se incorporó y recogió la botella, destapándola y oliéndola unos segundos. Después miró la graduación y pensó que no era tan alta como esperaba.

Miró a la Arpía y entonces entendió que era más joven y que no estaba acostumbrado a beber. Ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera licor de chocolate en las vitrinas.

Se acercó al chipriota y retiró el vaso de la mesa, sentándose en ella para tenerle de frente.

— ¿Esos son los que me aconsejas que sean mis lugartenientes?— preguntó directo.

Valentine murmuró afirmativamente, sin cambiar su posición.

— ¿Y tus razones son…?

El joven espectro desperezó la visa y enfocó al juez.  
—Porque son los únicos que son sinceros en mostrar su obediencia— dijo quedamente—, le admiran. No le envidian. Nunca les oirás decir palabras aduladoras, todo lo que dicen lo sienten de verdad.

Radamanthys se pasó la mano por la barbilla y sonrió escuetamente. Exactamente era eso lo que pensaba de ellos, incluido Valentine.

— ¿Y tú?— disparó de nuevo el juez— ¿No te quieres postular?

Ni se inmutó. La vista de la Arpía se depositó en las llamas, que bailaban sobre la leña, quedándose mudo, por lo que el inglés repitió la pregunta.

El joven chipriota se mesó los cabellos rosados y suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo no sirvo para ello— contestó rápidamente Valentine, mirando a su jefe, y esta vez el Wyvern pudo notar un brillo triste—. Además yo…

— ¿Y si yo quiero que seas mi lugarteniente?— cortó el juez, esperando una reacción más positiva. Le inquietaba que Valentine hubiera decidido por su propia cuenta negarse a tal ofrecimiento.

Pero no hubo reacción positiva. Es más, Valentine chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras ocultaba su rostro tras la palma de su mano. Más bien, lo que el espectro trataba de ocultar eran las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Radamanthys supiró fastidiado y miró a todos lados, antes de incorporarse de la mesa y acercarse más al muchacho, esta vez, tocándole en el hombro.  
  
—Esperaba que tanto Sylphid como tú aceptaseis el puesto— comenzó a relatar—, a él para el Inframundo y a ti como mi mano derecha, especialmente a la hora de realizar misiones. Lo del otro día no fue más que una mentira para poneros a prueba. La verdad es que os llevo observando desde mucho tiempo antes y mi decisión se basa en lo que vi hasta entonces. Ahora solo quería corroborar quiénes están conmigo porque lo valen y quienes están porque ambicionan poder. Y el hecho de que pusieras a otros compañeros por delante de ti, me confirma que eres el más indicado para el puesto que quiero.

Valentine retiró la mano de sus ojos, ocultando infructuosamente las lágrimas que habían humedecido sus pestañas.   
—Pero…mi señor…yo…

El inglés, en un inusual e inesperado gesto delicado, acarició las mejillas de su subalterno, retirando las lágrimas.  
—No quiero ratas mordiéndome los talones y cuestionando mis decisiones, Valentine— dejó claro el juez—. Sé que eres de los que profesan lealtad desde el corazón y que tus sentimientos son puros, sin embargo para el campo de batalla necesito tu frialdad y fiereza. Sé cómo llevar este ejército hacia la victoria, pero necesito que mis tropas confíen en mi. ¿Estás conmigo?

Aún con la mirada húmeda, el chipriota pidió unos segundos para pensar todo aquello, volviéndole a preguntar por sus otros compañeros, a lo que el Wyvern le explicó las decisiones que había tomado al respecto sobre ellos.

Tras un breve intercambio de información, el espectro de Arpía se levantó de la butaca como pudo, hincó la rodilla en el suelo y frente al fuego, declaró su lealtad y compromiso con el Wyvern.

—Daré mi vida por ti— declaró el chipriota, cuando se incorporó de nuevo.

Radamanthys pasó sus dedos por el cabello rosado del joven y asintió.  
—No lo dudo, Valentine— susurró inclinando la cabeza y depositando un beso en sus labios.

Los dos hombres permanecieron de pie frente al fuego, abrazados en la intimidad de aquel lugar.

Sin sospechar que, entre las sombras, alguien les llevaba observando unos minutos.   
—Qué escena tan tierna— siseó entre risas siniestras—. No creo que a la señorita Pandora esto le vaya a gustar…¡croac!


	3. Kardia y Degel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el último de los oneshots, el que protagonizan Kardia y Degel. Y con ellos cierro este pequeño compendio. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerlo!

  1. **Kardia y Degel**



Polvo.

Libros.

Montañas de libros.

—Más luz, por favor.

La doncella acercó la vela que sostenía entre las manos hacia donde le indicaba su señor, quien trataba de ajustarse las gafas para poder leer el título de un volumen que tenía entre manos.

Chasqueó la lengua y se pasó la mano por la frente, retirando el flequillo verde hacia atrás en un signo de agotamiento.

—Debería descansar, mi señor— sugirió la joven a su lado, cuyo aliento provocó que la llama de la candela vibrara al compás de su consejo—. Quizás mañana con la luz del día encontrará lo que busca.

Degel suspiró, aceptando la recomendación de la muchacha, pidiéndole la vela para poder alumbrarse al salir de la biblioteca de su templo. Ella le siguió detrás, lanzando un último vistazo al desorden creado en apenas unos minutos.

Tras cerrar la puerta, deseó buenas noches a su amo y desapareció entre las sombras del templo, para encerrarse en su habitación.

Por su parte, el caballero de Acuario permaneció unos instantes frente a la puerta de la biblioteca y maldijo su mala suerte, retirándose también a descansar.

No sabe cuántas horas durmió, pero el sueño no fue reparador. Con la mente dándole vueltas todo el tiempo, haciéndose una única pregunta, bufó contrariado y terminó incorporándose de su lecho. A trompicones buscó una cerilla para prender de nuevo la vela que anoche encendió, viéndose apurado ya que la mecha aguantaría quizás, una hora como máximo.

De puntillas, caminó por el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca y, tras cerciorarse de que ninguna de sus doncellas estaba despierta, se adentró en su escondite predilecto.

— ¿Pero dónde he podido meterla?— murmuró contrariado, buscando de nuevo entre los numerosos libros que poblaban las estanterías— Juraría que lo había dejado en…

Volvió a recoger el libro que primero se le vino a la cabeza, de entre la pila que estaba desperdigada por todo el suelo de la biblioteca. Sopló la cubierta y rebuscó nuevamente, abriendo el libro de par en par y, mientras lo sujetaba por las tapas, lo sacudía para ver si finalmente caía algún papelito.

Pero ahí no había nada. Ni en el resto de libros.

Degel se desesperaba por momentos y sus cabellos verdes, ahora enredados de pura desesperación, así lo atestiguaban. Gruñó una maldición entre dientes, provocando un descenso de la temperatura del lugar, que cubrió de una finísima escarcha.

—Mierda— masculló aún más iracundo, limpiando las delicadas cubiertas de los libros de la peligrosa capa de hielo, que podría humedecer las hojas y estropear para siempre su contenido.

Con la rabia fluyendo por sus venas, empezó a arrojar libros de las estanterías, realizando siempre el mismo ritual: primero lo abría, después lo hojeaba rápidamente buscando alguna protuberancia, para finalmente sacudirlo boca abajo sujetando las tapas.

De esta manera encontró apuntes que había realizado en los libros, estampas de colores, delicados marcapáginas y hasta hojas secas. Pero ni rastro de lo que buscaba.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido revisando libros. Tan solo despertó cuando escuchó la cristalina voz de una de sus sirvientas llamándole insistentemente, llegando a sacudir con suavidad a su amo, a sabiendas de que aquel gesto era una grave afrenta.

Degel entreabrió los ojos con pesadez y miró alrededor, antes de enfocar la vista en su doncella.   
— ¿Qué ocurre?— murmuró con voz pegajosa.

—Señor, se quedó dormido en la biblioteca— respondió rápidamente ella, recogiendo las gafas que estaban tiradas lejos de su alcance y entregándoselas—. El señor Kardia de Escorpio está aquí…

Aquella mención provocó que Degel rápidamente  abriera los ojos y antes de que pudiera pedir a su sirvienta de que impidiera la entrada de dicho hombre en la biblioteca, ya pudo escuchar la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Degel!— exclamó el caballero de Escorpio, llamando a la puerta con los nudillos y al verla entreabierta, accedió al interior— Vaya sabelotodo, ¿una noche loca o qué?— exclamó sorprendido ante el enorme desorden desatado.

El francés se incorporó rápidamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de la camisa de noche. Su aspecto distaba mucho del pulcro que solía lucir habitualmente y esto provocó una media sonrisa sardónica por parte de Kardia.  
— ¿Se puede saber qué narices es todo esto?— preguntó riéndose, mientras señalaba la habitación, y a continuación recolocaba un mechón verde rebelde de la melena de Degel.

—Estaba buscando una cosa, pero ya la encontré— soltó abruptamente el caballero de Acuario, provocando que la sirvienta alzara una ceja de incredulidad.

—Qué mal mientes Degel— cortó rápidamente el caballero de Escorpio—, me creería antes que un terremoto localizado en tu templo hubiera provocado toda esta debacle… ¿qué buscabas?

—Nada— zanjó el  francés, ordenando a su sirvienta que saliera de la habitación—. Venga Kardia, tú también fuera.

— ¡Eh!— gritó molesto— ¿Yo por qué? Si no has encontrado lo que buscas, quizás te puedo ayudar.

—Que no— respondió Degel, empujando a su compañero fuera de la sala—. Vamos, no te resistas…

Pero el griego era duro de mollera, pero sobre todo sabía que en la biblioteca había algo que buscaba desesperadamente y quería averiguar qué era. Evadiéndose del empuje, Kardia se adentró de nuevo en la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara y se lanzó a mirar los libros.

— ¡Kardia!— se quejó Degel, tirando de su brazo, para obligarle a salir, pero a cambio su compañero le obligó a agacharse, mientras recogía un papel tirado en el suelo, bajo los libros.

— ¿Era esto lo que buscabas?— terció el caballero de Escorpio, desplegando el papel doblado en dos partes.

El rostro del francés se iluminó y quiso recuperar el papel, pero Kardia lo alejó de su alcance.

—Así que sí era esto…— murmuró, mientras soltaba una risotada al ver que las mejillas de Degel se enrojecían en segundos— Mírate, estás para comerte…me pones cachondo cuando te ruborizas…

Aquella declaración de intenciones provocó un escalofrío placentero en el cuerpo del francés, que sintió como su cara ardía de vergüenza.

Kardia leyó lo escrito en aquel papel y lo volvió a doblar, entregándoselo a su dueño, ya que su nombre figuraba en una de las dobleces.   
—Puedo decirte eso mismo cuando quieras— susurró el griego, empujando hacia atrás a Degel, hasta colocarse encima de él—, no hace falta que lo recuerdes en este papel…

Rápidamente los labios del griego atraparon la piel del cuello del francés, jugueteando con avidez, mordiendo suavemente al sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo el suyo.

—Kardia…aquí no…— respondió entrecortadamente Degel, señalando la puerta abierta a sus espaldas.

El griego volvió a reírse y llamó a la sirvienta a voz de grito, quien acudió rauda al llamamiento.  
— ¿Te importa cerrar la puerta, querida?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio, guiñándole un ojo a la joven, que esbozó una pícara sonrisa, al ver a los dos hombres en una posición tan comprometida que figuraba lo que pasaría— Y ya sabes…nada de molestar en un par de horas. ¡Gracias!

— ¿Pero cómo eres tan descarado?— gruñó Degel, cuya pregunta fue aplacada con un pasional beso.

—Porque te gusta— respondió Kardia, besando un par de veces más los labios del caballero de Acuario, hasta volver a fundirse en un abrasador beso.

Antes de que el caballero de Escorpio empezase a desnudar a Degel, le arrebató el papel. Aquella carta que le escribió unos años antes declarándole su amor.


End file.
